


Acheron 阿刻戎河

by Sambuca



Category: Hummingbird/Redemption(2013), Parker (2013), The Expendables (Movies), The Mechanic (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambuca/pseuds/Sambuca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一次偶遇，一场救赎。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur从店员手中接过沉甸甸的提袋，里面装着很多张黑胶唱片。新的点唱机已经在新家里放好，安置唱片的架子也还有相当的空间来容纳更多新的部分。

只是可惜了在爆炸里毁掉的那些绝版唱片，还有那辆他组装了两年的好车。

他的家，他的过去，毁于点唱机上暗藏玄机的爆炸，而Steve随着那辆只有他自己能够安全启动的车化为飞灰。被认定是意外或者自杀的事件每天都在发生。当初放下狠话要报仇雪恨的人最终只得报纸版面上的一篇新闻作为一生结局，而赋予这个结局给他的正是他心心念念想要报复的对象。

手机在裤袋里发出哔哔的短促声音。Arthur拿出手机，看到上面显示的未知号码。

他提着袋子走出店面，拐了两个弯站在一个垃圾桶旁边接听电话。

电话另一边传来的是一个男人轻松愉快的声音：“嗨Arthur。”

“嗨。”他回答道。“什么事？”

“你都不打算问问我在金棕榈海滩过的怎么样吗？”

“我有看晨间新闻。”他的语气依旧不紧不慢，“猜得到你度假愉快。”

“拜托，那样的度假我不打算再来一次了。我的左手被插了一刀，肋骨也断了一根。”

他轻笑起来，声音柔和了一些：“不过听上去你还挺生龙活虎的。”

“口是心非，Arthur，你何不好人做到底能帮我把丢在那里的东西带回来，我会恢复得更快。”

“老规矩。”他说。

“老规矩全由你来定。谢谢，狡猾的Bishop。”

“不客气，死不了的Parker。”

达成共识需要的就是这么两句话而已。电话那头的人显然已经习惯了和他的相处方式，看上去不打算再继续这个话题，而是立刻跳跃到另外一个上：“嘿，搬了新家之后感觉如何？

“没什么感觉。”他如实回答，“只是换个地方。”

“老实说伦敦是个好地方，各方面。只是空气不太好。”

“确实。”他皱皱鼻子。比起自己的林中木屋，大城市带来便利生活的同时也带来了令自己不习惯的种种因素。空气，不能否定，是其中至关重要的一个，不过也没糟糕到要被嫌弃的地步。

“你没打算来这边找我吗？有海有山有沙漠，就是天气热了点。”

“没有。”几乎没有犹豫，回答快得有点让人伤心。“我讨厌热。”

那边Parker大笑起来。“既然你不肯来，那什么时候你要请我去做客，我一定随叫随到。”

“做你的春秋大梦吧。”他莞尔，挂断电话。

 

对于Arthur Bishop来说，生活过去简单，现在简单，将来也会同样简单。

不干杀手这行之后，他的生活显然比过去又轻松了不少，同时似乎也乏味郁闷了不少。

金钱当然不是问题，最重要的问题其实是没事可做。这通常会令人感到人生价值减弱，并且在一定程度上感到精神颓丧，发觉自己除了从事过去的营生似乎没别的事可做。

所以在认识了Parker，那个命硬得连石头都要自叹不如的大盗，经历了不打不相识这种俗套的桥段并在彼此的眼中瞬间识破不简单的因素几杯酒后就成了朋友之后，Arthur重新找回了这种冒险带来的乐趣。当然，比起过去危险性小很多的那种。Parker是个有原则的混球，知道自己该抢什么不该抢什么该做什么不该做什么。也因此，他和Parker一见如故，他们一起对这种偶尔搭伙的生活乐在其中。

直到Parker接了那该死的一单。

“Melanda不是简单角色，Parker。”他记得自己在电话里对Parker说。连同Parker的老线人Hurley也不知道他的存在，因此有些话说起来并没什么顾忌。“你的原则适用于你自己，别让它成了令你倒大霉的理由。”

然后他妈的这话一语成谶。

Parker出事后他立刻动身去找对方，一无所获了一段时间后他终于联系到了对方，知道了来龙去脉，并发现这有原则的混球竟然已经开始了不计后果的报复大计。他深知对于Parker来说劝收手相当于放屁。于是他能做的就是暗地里保护了Hurley一家，跟着伪装身份的Parker来到了金棕榈海滩，再一次见识了对方的命到底是有多硬。

现在一切行将结束，他闲来无事，倒也不介意为Parker善个后。寻找合适的买家这件事，他的某些渠道比对方要更加通透。

他仰躺在柔软的沙发上，视线扫过自己刚刚布置整齐的新家。带有书房、客卧和屋顶平台的顶层公寓间明亮温暖，风格整洁大方。客厅很大，被利用良好的空间里设置着他珍爱的点唱机和唱片架、酒橱以及一个精巧的吧台。开放式的厨房灶台上没有太多厨具，打理得非常干净。

一如既往的简单风格。若说和以往有什么不同，就是不再需要一面隐藏在壁橱后面的任务墙。

 

两天后。

在金棕榈海滩的善后工作非常顺利。只不过Parker放东西的地方有些蹊跷，令他感觉到哭笑不得。“通风口。”他打电话给对方确认一切无误时从齿缝里吐出这个单字，“是个好地方。”

“是个好地方对不对？”男人听上去为被夸奖了而感到挺高兴。“隐蔽又可靠。”

“是啊，我找了半个大厦才找到你的提包。”Arthur说。

“下次我还是亲自去藏好了。”

Arthur失笑：“看来这是那个售楼女士的主意了。”

“她是个聪明的女人，作为搭档不算合格但已经足够好了。”

嗯哼，搭档。Arthur想。

“说真的Arthur，除了我你没想过再找个搭档吗？”

话题已经进展得太多了，比如，到了他从未和Parker提起的部分。Arthur皱了皱眉：“没。何况你也不算是我的搭档。”

那边大笑起来：“你说话总是让人这么伤心。”

“说得你好像真的会在意一样。”Arthur将提包丢进车里，坐进去顺手锁好门，“价格我一个小时后发给你。同意就回个电话给我。”

价格在一个小时之后得到了Parker的肯定，与Arthur找好的卖家完全达成一致，合作百分百愉快。三个小时之后Arthur处理好手头所有的东西，乘车前往机场，搭乘前往纽约的航班。在那里，他将停留两天再返回伦敦。接下来很久的一段时间，Parker不会和他有任何联系，直到他再次在报纸或者电视上看到某个富翁或意外身亡或遭人杀害的新闻。

航班落地已是晚上九点。

Arthur叫了计程车，在距离公寓两个路口下车。走进便利店买了些吃的。此时此刻他的家里除了酒什么都没有。而他知道明天早上自己不会那么勤快地爬起来出去买烤面包和现磨咖啡。店铺门口有圣诞树，灯光五颜六色。街上的人很多，全都是夜不归宿的节奏——谁让今天是平安夜呢？

但Arthur知道自己不会加入他们。一是他向来讨厌热闹，二是他现在又疲倦又困乏，满心只想回到家，洗个热水澡，然后躺在那张新买的，柔软的大床上好好地睡上一觉。

两个小时后，他躺在了自己的床上，浑身散发着沐浴后的热气。天气已经不暖和了。他在洗澡前先给自己换了厚的被子。而此时沉睡其中无疑是最美妙的选择。他闭上眼睛，很快忘掉一切，开始寻找沉沉入梦的途径。

直到客厅那里传来了一声动静绝不算小的响动。

Arthur猛然睁开了眼睛，反手摸到床边夹缝暗格里的手枪，掀开被子坐了起来。

响声是从客厅传来的。他再次确认了这一点。如果再确切一点，应该是从屋顶阳台的通风窗下发出的。那听来只是一声响动，但其实是那么多声音的组合——窗子关闭，身体着地，男人轻微的痛呼，这一切在他闭着眼睛的时候都太容易被分辨了。

有人从那个通风窗闯进了他的家。

在认识到这个事实之后Arthur站了起来。赤裸的双脚踩在地毯上，他将虚掩着的房门推开一小条缝隙，侧身隐藏在其后。

不到片刻，另一个轻微的脚步声在房顶外的平台响起。落地窗外，一个高大的影子在黑夜的月色下无所遁形。Arthur皱了皱眉。不止一个人。但他们到底是不是一伙的？

而就在他思考可能发生的情况时，客厅的落地灯忽然亮了。窗外的男人几乎同时就动作迅速地冲向了防火梯，扭曲的影子随着急促的脚步声消失不见。而灯光同时也令在客厅里的，俯在地上的那个人无所遁形。

而Arthur第一眼只看到了一头乱七八糟的长发，打着结，乱蓬蓬，而第二眼看到的则是一张污七八糟的脸和一身褴褛肮脏的衣衫——活像是个流浪汉。而外头的那个人想必是跟着追过来的——仇家也好，寻衅的地头混混也罢，都因为那盏灯被突然打开而惊慌失措地逃走——总而言之掉进自己家里来的就只有这个流浪汉而已。

他站定在黑暗里，看着对方的一举一动。

那个男人这时终于微微弓起身，试图想要站起来，但似乎是伤到了什么地方，只尝试了一下就又跪下了。

这一起一跪的动作之中，Arthur已经推开了房门，枪口直对着男人的方向。灯光下他的影子被拉得老长，黑暗的部分垂直盖在了尚跪坐在地上的闯入者身上。

他慢慢地说：“你走错地方了，对吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

那个人猛地抬起头。

灯光下憔悴而疲惫的面容彻底暴露在Arthur的眼里。倦怠茫然的神色，乱七八糟的长发，沾满血污的脸，伤口处和头发糊成一团的鲜血，身上皱巴巴的，肮脏透顶的衣服——彻彻底底的流浪汉模样。Arthur知道自己的猜测八九不离十。

“对不起。”那个人轻声说，“有人在追我。”

他说完话低下头，有些茫茫然地看着地毯上自己摔落时沾染的血迹和污渍，似乎为自己这句话表达出的无能为力而感到抱歉和懊恼。

“别在意地毯。”Arthur说。“现在，站起来，从门那里出去。”

那个人试着站起来，但是又一次失败了。更多的血顺着他的脸流下来滴在地毯上。

“抱歉。”他又说了一次，伴着这一次的歉意他紧紧地捂住了肋下，艰难而疲倦地站了起来。身形佝偻，像是个行将就木的老人。“请别报警，我这就出去。”

“放心吧，我也讨厌和他们打交道。”Arthur露出理解的表情，“走吧。”

如果这个男人就这么走出去了，也许后面的事情会简单许多。Arthur紧盯着对方，所有的希望就是对方只把他当成了个掏出把枪来自卫并且好心好意没有报警的路人。但他忘记了世上有句话叫做期望越高，失望就越高。摇摇晃晃的男人不负他所望，还没走到门口就一头栽倒了下去。

昏迷来的突如其然，干脆得像是突然陷入了梦境。但不管男人昏过去之后能见到什么，报警，或者叫救护车。这是正常情况下清醒着的Arthur的位置应该做的。但诚然，如他自己承认过的，能避免和警察打交道当然是最棒的选择。况且，这个倒在地上的男人曾经说过不要报警。他当然不是因为男人说这句话就心软的类型。只不过他恰巧和对方一样，都不愿意看到警察的脸罢了。

所以接下来他用了三秒钟权衡了报警和不报警之间的利弊，又用了一秒钟做出选择。跟着他蹲下来，开始检查晕厥过去的男人身上隐藏着的伤口。

如他从对方的姿势判断出的情况。一些皮外伤，以及说不定从哪儿造成的，肋骨断裂的内伤。从衣服的脏臭程度和上面的鞋印来看恐怕是曾经身处如郁金香街旁那些流浪汉聚集地的地方，而且很不幸地招惹到了某些喜欢替人检查牙齿的家伙。

“瞧瞧这是些什么人下的手啊。”他自言自语道。在看到对方额角裂开的那个大口子时。

血已经凝固成团团块块，Arthur皱了皱眉，起身到储物柜里拿出一条新的毛巾。他小心翼翼地托起男人的头，把毛巾塞到下面垫好，以免那些血继续沾到地板上。玄关处没有地毯，但客厅里——他想起刚才男人茫然无措地盯着地毯上那些血迹的模样，无可奈何地叹了口气。恐怕这次自己得买点什么强力清洁剂，或者干脆点，用火在那些血迹上烧出洞洞，然后借口换掉整张地毯算了。

抱着怎么都要换地毯的心情，Arthur又抽出了一张毯子。但就在他俯下身想将这张毛毯盖在男人身上以免对方失血又失温的时候，方才还奄奄一息似乎陷入了深度昏迷的男人突然睁开了眼睛。双手在同时向着他的喉咙卡了过来。

呼吸被切断的感觉令Arthur的大脑空白了那么两三秒。但也仅仅是那么短的时间而已了。身经百战训练出来的反应推进着动作。他双手反扣对方的手腕，在脖颈处的压迫得到松动的一瞬间就地翻身，将那个男人用力地按在了地上。

身下传来力度如鱼死网破的挣扎。Arthur扭住对方的手臂，试图将他翻过去，但流浪汉的下一个动作令他微微惊讶了：抬臂，反劈，标准的格斗动作，虽然因为失血或者是肋骨处的伤而未能发挥到位，但动作干净利落，他不否认如果对方在体力很好的情况下给自己来这么一下子，自己是否能够保证全身而退。

互不吭声的僵持持续了一段时间，Arthur终于感觉到对方败下阵来。这一次换他卡住了对方的颈部。对方因为呼吸困难而产生的吞咽反应让他冷笑起来：“有故事的人，哈？”

男人瞪着Arthur，眼中狂暴的神色此刻已经渐渐褪去，慢慢地变成了无措和茫然。被压制住的不利姿势显然令他的伤口更加疼痛。他在咬嘴唇，眼睛亮得像是想要流眼泪。但Arthur知道这可能只是他妈的一个错觉。他一语不发地抽出了男人头下面的毛巾，在对方手腕上比划了一下——不太适合用来绑人的长度。但几秒后他就已经找到了更好的替代物。他用手按在对方肋处受伤的地方，轻微地施力。

男人因为他的这个动作哆嗦了一下，紧紧地闭上了眼睛但没有发出任何声音。在这个空档Arthur动作利落地用挂在玄关衣架上的皮带捆住了他的双手，站起身拿起了电话。

在这时候他看到了男人的眼睛睁开了，明显的畏惧和惊惶。为了让对方更明确自己要做什么，他晃了晃手机：“我改主意了。我会打给我们都不想见到的人。让他们来处理你吧。”

“不。”男人轻声说。

“什么？”

“不要这样做。”男人说，“拜托。”

Arthur停止了拨号的动作。男人始终明亮的眼睛望着他，说期待恐怕有些过分，也许称之为下赌注更为恰当。

“凭什么？”Arthur问，“你闯入我家，满身是血，来历不明。我没报警，但你却攻击了我。”

男人看上去似乎哑口无言了。他皱紧眉头，似乎在努力寻找一个可以说服Arthur的理由，但经过一番斟酌后显然是失败了。“我不知道我为什么会这样做。我醒过来时以为你要攻击我。如果我吓到了你，对不起。但是不要报警。”

他低声说，伴着阵阵咳嗽带来的抖颤。“拜托你。我还有些事没做完。”

所有句子都破碎得不成形，听上去都像是在自言自语。

这番话或者是这个表情也许产生了某些效果，Arthur将手机放回衣袋里，低头看着他：“你还能起来吗？”

男人没有回答，只是做了些尝试的动作。结果显而易见。刚才Arthur为了自救下的手不轻，恐怕只是加重了他的伤势。“好了。”Arthur最终阻止了他，“到这里来。”

他将男人扶到了沙发上。隔着那层毛毯。血不会流上去，但也只是也许。

这一晚上简直是无比的操蛋。Arthur想。陌生的闯入者，满地的血，潜意识里告诉他这是个麻烦的预兆。但有什么办法。自己大概得拿点止疼片和消炎药给这个男人。消炎药恐怕不是什么好选择，但如果不给他的话，受伤的肋处会不会发生内部感染也不好说。

就在这个时候，他的电话突然在口袋里震动了起来。

他愣了一下。客厅里的钟表显示的时间是凌晨1点。而那个号码他曾经见过两次，足够他一张口就喊出那边的人名。但他不会先开口。这是他和Parker约定俗成的规矩。

“Bishop，”然后他听见了Parker的声音。“他妈的，你家门口有人，三个，外头的车库还等着三个。”平素说话总是不紧不慢的男人这时候听上去竟有种慌张的情绪，“你惹到什么人了？现在需要我做什么？”

“你为什么会在这里？”他冷静地压低声音，退回到客厅的位置，“你在哪里？”

“我在房顶。本来想给你个惊喜，不过现在恐怕是惊吓了。”

“他们居然没上房顶。”

“大概是怕惊动旁边那家。你的邻居有失眠症这事他们一清二楚。”

“可是他们不知道那家伙去度假了。六个人。你有车吗？”

“我可以带你走。只要我们动作够快……”

但Arthur的注意力此刻从电话上离开了。他望着门口，那扇厚厚的门传来轻微的响动。伴随着空气里他和那个来历不明的男人低低的喘息声，凝聚成无法令人忽视的紧绷感。丝线马上要被拉断，好似一颗炸弹一触即发。

他没有任何关于过去未了的事情。Steve的事之后“公司”树倒猢狲散，何况没人会蠢到为老板报仇什么的——在他们这行本就没有非要对其忠一不二的人。他换了名字，换了身份，远远地走到这个城市，他不会有任何的麻烦。

是你惹来的。

但这句话他没能对那个男人说出口。因为门已经被推开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 起初Arthur想要选择袖手旁观。但他曾经经历过的永不会只是曾经。况且，他从这个闯入者的眼睛里看到了不同的东西。

**Author's Note:**

> Parker是来客串的，不要指望他和Arthur会发生点什么：）


End file.
